1. Field of the Invention
Voltage multiplier arrangements.
2. Prior Art
Voltage multiplier arrangements comprising diodes and capacitors are known. In the arrangement shown in the prior art, various types of diodes and capacitors have been used, for example as diodes, there are used selenium rectifiers or silicon rectifiers. As capacitors, either ceramic or paper capacitors have been employed. All such components must satisfy the inherent requirements in high voltage multiplier arrangements. Furthermore the individual components must not only be dimensioned in accordance with the high voltage which is applied, but the individual connecting points between the components must also be sufficiently insulated from one another in order to avoid voltage flashovers. In the past it has been the practice to insulate the individual parts from each other and also with respect to the environment in such a way that the components of the voltage multiplier arrangement have either been built into an insulated casing, sealed with an insulating compound or directly sealed into the shape of a block with the aid of a casting resin. Because of the size of the individual components of a voltage multiplier arrangement, and the necessary spaced relationship between them, certain overall dimensions are necessary which cannot be made smaller without considerable danger of problems developing where a voltage multiplier arrangement is utilized in a television receiver. The arrangement must be suitably secured to the chassis of the receiver and at the same time there must be a prescribed spacing from the other components. When it is taken into account that a line transformer exists in the television receiver as another high voltage component and because of the high voltage it produces, likewise requires a certain spaced relation from the other components. A relatively large space requirement is involved in order to contain the high voltage stage of television receivers which has up to now been unavoidable.
From German Petty Patent No. 7,336,894, there is known to combine the line transformer winding with a voltage multiplier arrangement to form one unit. In the arrangement disclosed therein there is, however, no multiple high voltage capacitor roll and the device illustrated has a disadvantage that the multiplier arrangement cannot be manufactured separately but instead must be built at the same time with a high voltage winding. Furthermore, there are unfavorable mutual influences, including the heating of the high voltage winding of the transformer and the voltage multiplier arrangement, which are unavoidable.